


sweet basil and strawberry leaves

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: AEW Halloween Week 2020, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orange is a witch, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: his new roommate has a secret.day one of aew halloween week 2020!
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: AEW Halloween Week 2020





	sweet basil and strawberry leaves

**Author's Note:**

> hey, welcome to aew halloween week! i decided that we as a fandom could have a fun little event and, considering that halloween is easy to theme around, halloween week it is! seven days of themed prompts, if you're out of the loop, feel free to [ take a look ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/post/630911434174447616/announcing-the-aew-halloween-fanworks-week-2020), it's not too late to bang something out.
> 
> please enjoy and be mindful of the warning tag.

He hadn’t meant to snoop, okay? 

Not really anyway, he knew what Orange did was his business. Hell, his friend and roommate of around three months had asked him politely to always knock before entering his room if he needed something, and that was perfectly respectable. What kind of jackass doesn’t know before entering a room anyway? Definitely not him, not usually at least.

This was sort of an outlier event. After all, strange noises weren’t exactly uncommon from Orange’s room in the few months they’d lived together, Chuck figured that he just liked weird movies. But it sounded like an explosion, followed by Orange cursing loudly, so he figured that he was well within his rights to burst in without knocking.

After all, he’d ideally like their security deposit back. So, if Orange was exploding things in his room, Chuck definitely had a right to know about it.

Chuck didn’t knock, bursting right into his room. Anything he had to say about not exploding things in the house and letting Chuck watch him explode things died on his tongue at the sight in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was a sort of strange pink dust covering everything in a thin layer, some of it still floating in the air. It shimmered in the low light of the candles surrounding everything, casting Orange in a yellow, flickering glow. Then he saw a strange pile of plant matter and other weird things on a low table in the center of the room, unable to really comprehend what he was seeing.

It took his eyes landing on his new roommate to figure out what was going on. He always knew that magic existed in some form or another, even though he personally didn’t have a knack for any of it, some people could use it and some couldn’t. But it was clear that Orange was one of the ones who could. He was wearing what appeared to be a denim cloak and a pointed hat over his blond hair, all of it covered in a thin layer of that same pink powder. 

He looked dazed, red lips gaped open, sunglasses skewed to show wide blue eyes. His mouth moved to say something, anything, but no sound came out. Honestly, Chuck didn’t really know what to say either, they just stared at each other for a long moment, the silence stretching between them.

“Shouldn’t be here,” Orange finally said, wrapping his arms around himself, “you need to leave. Shut the door, put something heavy in front of it.”

“What? No, why would I do that? I need to make sure you’re okay.” Chuck said, approaching Orange slowly with his hands out in front of him.

Like Orange was a wild animal, although he definitely had the look of one written clear over his features. He pulled his sunglasses down and Chuck could see how wide his pupils were, blown so large that he couldn’t even see the ring of blue surrounding them. 

“I’m fine. Leave.”

“You’re clearly not fine, Orange. I don’t know what this stuff is but you don’t look so hot.” He said, rubbing his fingers over Orange’s dresser and swiping up some of the pink powder.

“ _Chuck_.” Orange gasped, his voice higher than Chuck’s ever heard it, pitching up into something that he’d probably call a whine if he really thought about it.

But he was a little too busy thinking about the way that Orange was advancing on him, eyes wide and wild.

“Too late anyway. You’ve been exposed too.”

Chuck had never heard him sound like that before, frozen where he stood as Orange walked up to him, leaning in. He didn’t realize that he had his sunglasses completely off until he was drawing up on his toes, black eyes studying Chuck’s own green ones. He jumped slightly when Orange’s warm hands cupped his face, pulling him down.

Their faces were close, way too close, and Chuck could only feel dazed about the whole thing. Like his brain couldn’t come up with any other way to feel about it, a little too busy trying to process the sight before him.

“Fuck,” Orange breathed, their noses brushing together, “it _is_ too late.”

Chuck didn’t even know what was going on but he couldn’t think of a reason not to close the gap between them. Their lips brushed together and his brain sort of caught up with what was going on, because the point of connection felt like a live wire. He gasped into the kiss, heavy hands sliding down to Orange’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

“What’s happening,” he gasped between feverish, needy kisses, “what is this stuff?”

Orange could only whine in response, far too busy trying to shove his tongue down Chuck’s throat to actually give a proper answer. And that was fine by Chuck, since he was suddenly too busy trying to slip that weird denim cloak off of his shoulders.

Time moved strangely, a sticky, slow haze between them. But there were moments that passed in an instant, and Chuck was starting to think that something might be wrong when he found himself bending Orange over his bed, pressing his face down into the dust-covered sheets as he slid slick fingers into him.

He found himself addicted to the soft noises that came out of Orange, muffled by the sheets under his head, and to the taste of the strange pink dust on his shoulder, combined with the taste of his sweat and his skin underneath it all, salt and artificial strawberry and…

Well, he didn’t really know how else to describe it. After those two things, he couldn’t really describe what he was tasting, just that he wanted to do it forever. And that was a scary thought but all of it was pretty damn scary, how he couldn’t control himself as he pushed his dick into Orange’s ass. But he could freak out about it later, there were far more pressing matters to take care of in that moment.

Like the way Orange writhed and moaned under him, body hot and tight around him, fingers clinging to his sheets so tight that Chuck thought he might tear holes right through them. The line of his back and the dip of his waist, Chuck’s hands held onto him tight as he started fucking him in earnest, groaning at how hot and tight he was around him. Like he might burn him, skin feverish as he drew himself up onto his hands and knees, pushing back to meet Chuck’s thrusts.

They moved together, fervent and way too hot, sticky from the powder as it mixed with their sweat. It was all way too hot and overwhelming, Chuck thought that he might drown in their fucked up little moment, brought on by the odd powder that Orange had gotten everywhere.

But the powder was the last thing on his mind as his body moved, disconnected from his racing thoughts. Because he knew that he should stop it, knew that he shouldn’t do this, but, god, his body wasn’t going to listen to anything that could be considered reason. Not when Orange was hot and tight around him, skin against skin, heat against heat, and the only thing he could think of was the way it felt to be inside of him.

So all reason went out the window, as Chuck continued to mindlessly thrust into his roommate, the only thing he could think of besides the sensations was that this was going to make trying to collect rent real awkward from here on out. He laughed, breathless, and Orange could only whine in response. He clenched around Chuck, and he wasn’t laughing anymore, eyes squeezing shut as his hands squeezed his hips tighter.

“Fuck,” Chuck said, inelegant, breathless, “you’re so fucking tight, holy shit.” 

Orange pushed his ass back in response, which just made it even better, had him thrusting into him even harder, even faster.

His brain was static when he finally came, laying on Orange’s back as he shot inside of him, licking off more of the powder. He reached down, hand curling around Orange’s cock to stroke him off as well, only having to pump his dick a couple of times before he was cumming with a low, shivering groan.

Almost immediately, Chuck knew that it wasn’t going to be enough, neither of their cocks softening after their orgasm. He pulled out and Orange turned over onto his back, eyes wide as he felt the same thing.

And, as Chuck pushed back into the hot, tight body under him, he knew they were really in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> they'll probably be alright.
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, and keep an eye out for the next works in the event. find me on tumblr, [ @or-ng-c-ss-dy](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
